


little lion man

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (kinda), Daddy!Mickey, Domestic!Gallavich, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: I'm Brazilian and today is Father's Day. I like to read something fluff about daddy!mickey and Yevgeny. Thanks!</p><p>i'm always up for parent!gallavich and anything remotely domestic or whatever, and i like writing yev bc he's cute let's face it. sooooooo... daddy!mickey, heckie yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little lion man

It was a few minutes past 3am, and Ian had just woken up from a weird dream, where Mickey was lying on a mound of pancakes, waving his arms and legs like you do when you make a snow angel.

_'Weep for yourself, my man, you'll never be what is in your heart. Weep, little lion man, you're not as brave as you were at the start.'_

Ian wondered where that singing was coming from. 'Hey, Mick?'

No answer. Ian frowned and looked to Mickey's side of the bed. It was empty.

_'Rate yourself and rake yourself, take all the courage you have left, and waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head.'_

Ian stood up from the bed, standing slowly as to not make the floorboards creak.

_'But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?'_

He slipped on a pair of pants he felt lying on the floor, and walked over to his and Mickey's bedroom door, which was cracked open, and letting in a tiny sliver of dim light.

_'Tremble for yourself, my man, you know that you have seen this all before. Tremble, little lion man, you'll never settle any of your scores. Your grace is wasted in your face, your boldness stands alone among the wreck. Now learn from your mother, or else spend your days biting your own neck.'_

Ian pulled the door open a bit further and peeked outside, hearing footsteps in the living room. He waited, and saw Mickey pacing slowly up and down between the kitchen and couch, holding Yevgeny in his arms, and rubbing circles on his son's back as he continued his song.

_'But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear? But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear? Didn't I, my dear?'_

Ian smiled and stood in the doorway, with his arms over his bare chest, as he listened to Mickey sing the  _"ahhhhhhhhh"_ bit of the song. He waited for him to finish singing the rest of it, before making himself known. 'Hey.' Ian said softly.

Mickey startled, jumping backwards slightly, before seeing Ian, and returning his boyfriend's smile. 'Hey.'

'What are you doing?' Ian asked, coming to wrap his arms around Mickey's waist.

'Yev was crying.' Mickey said. 'And because Lana and Mandy are both out, I had to go get him.'

'I didn't hear him crying.' Ian frowned.

'Yeah, you were dead to the world, man. Completely out of it.' Mickey sighed, looking down to Yev's peaceful face. His breathing was deep and even, and he had one of his tiny fists curled around one of Mickey's fingers.

'How long have you been up?'

'Not sure. Maybe about half an hour.' 

'Were you singing Mumford and Sons the whole time?'

'Yeah, Yev likes them.' Mickey gave a one shouldered shrug. 'Already tried Thistle and Weeds, White Blank Page, and I Gave You All, but he didn't really like them, so I had to go with the crowd favourite of Little Lion Man.'

'I didn't even know you listened to their music.'

'I guess that's what happens when I accidentally take your fucking iPod instead of mine. Fucking Apple and their fucking  _clones_.'

Ian chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Mickey's bare shoulder. 'Get him back in his cot, Mick. I'm going to bed.'

'Yeah, alright. Be there in a second.' Mickey smiled.

Ian unwrapped himself from around Mickey and went back into their bedroom, waiting for his favourite father to return from putting the baby back down.

'He good?' Ian asked, hearing Mickey enter their room and close the door gently.

'Yeah, he's fine.' Mickey murmured, slipping back under the covers. 'Hopefully, he'll sleep through the night.'

'Mm,' Ian said, folding Mickey into his arms. 'He's been pretty good lately.'

'He's getting closer to a full night's sleep.' Mickey yawned, tucking his head under Ian's chin. 'God, you're fucking hot.'

'That was an abrupt change of topic.' Ian laughed quietly. 'I guess you're not bad yourself.'

'Fuck off.' Mickey said, swatting Ian's arm. 'I meant, as in temperature.'

'I know.' Ian said, kissing Mickey's hair. 'I just like complimenting you.'

'Uhhhh.'

'You're kinda cute, actually. Not hot, cute.'

'Fuck you, I'm adorable.'

'Definitely adorable.'

'Definitely.'

**Author's Note:**

> why the fuck that song popped into my head as a lullaby, i will never understand. just roll with it. i suppose some people might find frantic banjo playing quite soothing or something. it took all my strength not to write mick doing the banjo solo, and using idk yev's leg or something to do the air guitar (air banjo????) with.


End file.
